


Don’t tease (9)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	Don’t tease (9)

    “Do you remember the message I sent you when I was at Jon’s wedding?” Arya said with her head on Gendry’s chest.

  
“Mm.” He responded running his hands through her hair. The two of them were laying in Arya’s bed, covers pulled up over them in just their underwear.

  
“You bastard!” She propped herself up on one elbow gently swatting him across the chest.

  
“Ow.” He flinched sarcastically, gently grabbing her to kiss her.

  
“But you remember?” She pressed.

  
“Yes.” He sighed.

  
“You said you didn’t remember.”

  
“Yeah.. because I wasn’t sure if you meant it. You couldn’t remember saying it and you were mortified by the prospect.”

  
“Gendry, you need to tell me what I said. Please?” She pleaded.

  
    Gendry sighed and sat up in the bed. He pressed his hand to his forehead. He looked like he was thinking hard, trying to decide what to say..

  
“You said, you said.. that I was the most gorgeous man in the world and you think that you could one day.. put on a dress just for me. Oh, then you added something about taking the dress off. Arya, you were so drunk.. I didn’t know what it meant.. All I knew was you were this amazing young woman who I had a giant crush on, and I’d never even met you.”

  
Arya sat up on her knees facing Gendry, her mouth formed a perfect circle.

  
“Ohh..” She gasped.

  
Gendry bit down on his lower lip, looking down at her bare thighs.

  
“You were drunk,” He said softly, reaching up to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

  
“Gendry, I don’t know if I meant what I said at the time. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.. but I mean that now.. You are.. unbelievable. You are the most gorgeous man in the world, I think you are kind and caring and I honestly could not imagine myself with anyone other than you.”

  
“Arya, I-“ Gendry began to sigh.

  
But she cut him off with a quick kiss.

  
“Hang on, let me finish, or I never will.” She took a deep breath. “I’m scared of commitment, I’m scared of letting people know things about me and emotions are not something I like to deal with. But for you.. I’ll face those fears. You’re my best friend.. you are my world.”

  
“And you are mine.” He smiled back at her.

  
    They both sank back down onto the bed, with Gendry wrapping her tightly up in his arms.

  
“I’m sorry that I’m not ready to wear our matching BFF PJs..” Arya chuckled.

  
“Don’t be sorry. When you’re ready. No sooner.” Gendry stated plainly.

  
“Hmm but you would like it, wouldn’t you?” She said turning towards him, allowing her hand to softly brush against his crotch.

  
“Don’t tease.” He growled playfully.

  
“Sorry.” She chuckled leaning into another kiss.  
  
    They fell asleep a few hours later. Arya found sleeping beside Gendry gave her the best sleep, it was almost as though her mind had nowhere else to drift to when he was beside her.

  
“Morning.” He mumbled kissing her nose.

  
“You’re disgustingly cute in the morning.” She pouted at him.

  
He laughed, “When are you leaving tomorrow?”

  
“In the morning, my dad gets here tonight.”

  
“So no sleepover tonight?” Gendry frowned.

  
“Not til’ next year.” Arya frowned back.

  
“Sucks.”

  
“Yup.”

  
“We’ll just have to make the most of today then!”

  
“Gendry, I have to pack!”

  
“I can help..”

  
“Sure, sure you can! I bet you’ll lie there watching me. And then I’ll get distracted and end up back in bed with you.”

  
“And what is wrong with that?”

  
“What will be wrong with that is when my father walks in to find that I’m not only not packed, but that there is a 22 year old sex God led half naked in his youngest daughters bed. I don’t know about where you’re from, but up North that’s the shit that causes wars!”

  
Gendry was rolling about with laughter.

  
“Sex God?” He said raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah, that’s the part you choose to focus on.” She shoved him gently laughing.

  
    Arya relented eventually, allowing him help her pack. In fairness, he did help and she was packed far sooner than she would have expected.

  
“Hm my dad isn’t here for another 3 hours, what to do now?” She asked turning around her room, surveying it to make sure she’d packed everything she would need for her 3 weeks back home for Christmas. Her suitcase was by the door, 2 boxes of books and two backpacks were set on the floor. Her clothes were neatly laid over the back of her chair. She turned back to Gendry now sat up against the headboard with his bare chest on show. Arya stretched gently in her bra and knickers.

  
    “How am I going to survive 3 weeks without this?” Gendry exhaled.

  
Arya frowned and made her way over to him, she lowered herself on top of his lap, bringing her lips to meet his.

  
“What are you doing for Christmas now?” Arya asked softly.

  
“My dad wants to spend some time together. I haven’t seen him since I was 8. My foster father thinks I should go, but I’m still not sure. I told him I’d let him know tomorrow.”

  
Arya stroked his face gently. Gods she was going to miss this. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his neck and then onto his chest. She lowered her face to his neck, kissing him lightly there until he groaned. She drew back grinning.

  
    “I think you should go see him.” Arya stated a few minutes later.

  
“Why do you say that?” He asked confused.

  
“Maybe he wants to make up for the past 14 years? Maybe he wants to try and make himself feel better? Who knows.. but whatever it is, he’s reached out to you. Maybe.. maybe just see what he wants? You never know. Also, it could be hugely cathartic. Being around someone who is a complete twat could make you feel so much better about yourself. My dad’s best friend normally comes to ours for Christmas and New Year, and he’s a right joke. He’s a womaniser and a drunk, frankly a right prick, but he’s my dad’s oldest friend - I like to tease him a lot, but mostly I look at him and think how good I have it.”

  
“You really do see things differently to everyone else don’t you..” He trailed off.

  
    Arya turned her attention back to Gendry, kissing his neck, his jaw and finally his lips. She sighed softly against them. He smiled against her lips, reaching his arms around to grip her before flipping her over onto her back. He pressed his body lightly against hers and sank into a deep kiss, making his way down her jaw and to her breasts. He removed her bra, and looked at her for permission. She nodded lightly, he sank down kissing her breasts gently, then moving into a rougher pattern, lightly nipping at them. She giggled kicking her legs lightly, he drifted back up to her lips. She could now feel his cock hard against her leg, straining against his boxers.

  
“Down boy.” She growled playfully.

  
His eyes rolled back into his head as she brushed his groin over his boxers.

  
“Gods.” He groaned, grabbing her into a deep kiss.

  
They were disrupted a few moments later as her phone rang.

  
    “My dad’s arriving in town now, he’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Arya declared leaping out of bed.

  
“Gods your dad either has good or bad timing.” Gendry chuckled.

  
“Haha, well you wouldn’t have wanted your Christmas present early anyways.” Arya said pulling her jeans on.

  
“What?” Gendry gasped with his shirt halfway over his head.

  
Arya just grinned at him.

  
“I’ll see you in 3 weeks,” Arya said kissing Gendry before he left her room.

  
“Why can’t I have my Christmas present now?” Gendry asked teasing.

  
“I can’t well give you the matching BFF PJs with my father about to arrive.”

  
“Oh.” Gendry’s eyes went wide.

  
Arya just grinned at him.  
  
    The drive home was long the next morning. Arya was glad it was her dad she was with, but still, she was driving away from Gendry and a painful feeling settled into her gut. 2 hours into the journey her phone buzzed.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Hey, I miss you already xx

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
I miss you too you soppy git xx

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
I told my dad I’d go with him for Christmas. He’s picking me up in a few days. Kill me now, please? xx

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
But if I kill you, what will I do with your Christmas present? xx

* * *

**Gendry:**  
Fuck you Arya Stark! Lol - that is the only thing that will get me through the next 3 weeks xx

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Ugh yeah, I think that is exactly what I’m inviting you to do ;P xx

* * *

  
    “What’s so funny?” Her dad asked as she laughed at the texts.

  
“Ah, just a meme from one of my mates.” She said.

  
Arya was used to hiding things from her family, but not particularly from her dad and usually they weren’t her things to hide, she felt bad about it. But talking about Gendry would only lead to a barrage of questions from the whole family. And that Arya could not face.

  
“Talking of friends, Robert is bringing one of his sons this year.” Her father informed her.

  
“Poor kid, having that oaf as a dad.” Arya said glumly, thinking of Gendry and his sucky dad.

  
“Arya, that oaf happens to be my best and oldest friend. And the lad is  Jon and Robb’s age.”

  
“Dad, I don’t hold him being your best and oldest friend against you. I’m sure he wasn’t always a drunken oaf.”

  
“No, he wasn’t. He used to be a hit with the ladies, he was charming and funny, everyone loved him.”

  
Arya rolled her eyes. Robert Baratheon was, and would always be a fat drunken womanising oaf in her eyes.


End file.
